Muppet
by Tobias Chase
Summary: No tenían ninguna elección, ellos solo trataban sobrevivir gracias a la magia, cuidándose como siempre lo hacían ¿Qué importaba que en el camino se derramara un poco de sangre? ¿Perder unas cuantas vida? ¿La moral? Eso nada importaba más que ellos. AU: Depravity falls. Pincest


Hola, queridos lectores que han tomado un poco de tiempo libre para leer esta humilde historia. Les doy la bienvenida.

Como habrán notado en el resumen, este fic está en el AU de depravity falls, su contenido, debo agregar, no es apto para todo el público ya que contiene temas delicados que pueden dañar la sensibilidad tales como el abuso, la drogadicción, el asesinato, la autolesión y las relaciones incestuosas- el Pinecest-. Claro, no se tomaran dichos temas a la ligera, por supuesto que no, tratare de ser lo más responsable a esto.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

Prologo.

Esta solo era lo que menos podía sucederle a un niño. Al menos se tenían entre ellos, como gemelos se hacía compañía incluso bajo la dolorosa situación de perder a sus padre; después de todo era algo duro cuando solo contaban con siete años. Todavía eran muy pequeños para comprender todos los cambios, como habían ido a parar aquel orfanato lleno de chicos con la misma situación precaria a la de ellos, viviendo de las migajas que muchos llamaban "caridad".

Adaptarse no fue tan sencillo; tener que recurrir al instinto más primitivo donde el más fuerte era el que sobrevivir era una de las reglas más fundamentales algo que tanto a Dipper y Mabel sé que les quedo a base peleas con otros chicos con tal de defender lo poco que alcanzaban a tener. Se cubrían las espaldas, sobrevivían a duras penas.

Y también vivían bajo la magia. Oh claro que no nadie sabía de eso- habían intentado hacerlo, pero simplemente nadie les creía, siempre asimilaban que aquello era solo imaginación de niños o incluso solo un modo de defensa para soportar el duelo de la muerte de sus padres-, y solo era algo que entre hermanos sabían, pero con ellos bastaban.

Aquella magia solo recurría en un pequeño muñeco, una de las pocas que poseían de su "antigua vida". A nadie en el orfanato se habían atrevido en tomarlo, muchos alegaban que daban miedo, que había algo en él que inspiraba miedo, como si fuera una especie de muñeco maldito al más estilo de la película de Child´s play o Anabelle.

No, él no tenía el alma de un asesino sanguinario o era producto de una maldición. O eso aseguraba. De hecho era muy lindo; vestido de un elegante traje negro- algo que no coordinaba demasiado bien con el decadente sitio donde vivían- y un sombrero de copa negro, resaltaba entre todo lo que poseían los gemelos Pines. Tenía el "cabello" rubio y un curioso ojo de vidrio de color azul, él otro simplemente no sabían dónde estaban, pero le habían hecho un parche negro que cubría esa pequeña imperfección. Su plástico que se suponía era su piel, era inmaculado como el resto de él a pesar de las condiciones poco aptas. Simplemente no encaja.

Muchas veces aquel peculiar muñeco hablaba con ellos, siempre y cuando estaban solos y estaba totalmente seguro que aquello era real. Eso era magia, claro que sí. No sabían mucho de él, solo que se llamaba Bill y que aseguraba ser su amigo, que nunca se separaría; eso les bastaba para esta bien.

Pasaron dos años en aquel infierno de paredes de concreto cuando, a la edad de 9 años llego el aviso que los habían adoptado ambos. No pudieron evitar sentir una gran alegría al saber que abandonaría ese asqueroso sitio. Por supuesto lo único que se llevaron fue a Bill.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar acompañado de sus padres adoptivos sintiendo un ligero sentido de libertad. Serian libres. Oh, pequeños ingenuos, eso estaba tan lejos de serlo. Pero estaban ellos, y era lo mejor que podían tenía en la vida.

Continuara.

¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que les haya agrado esta pequeña introducción y sus comentarios y críticas son bien recibidas, ya que eso puede hacer que el desempeño del autor puede mejorar y retroalimentarse.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
